fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Information Stupor Highway (alternate ending)
Information Stupor Highway (alternate ending) is a fanmade scene from the ending of the canon series' episode, Information Stupor Highway, seeing what would happen if Timmy had feelings for Veronica. Quotes :Veronica: Uh um, I got your letter, Timmy. My passion for you burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. :Timmy: It wasn’t for you. It was for Trixie. Now, before you start freaking out, I have something important to tell you, Veronica. :Veronica: (nearly puts on the wig but puts it back in her pocket) What’s that, Timmy? :Timmy: Look, I know that you love me, and I have something that I’ve kept a secret for so long. The truth is… I love you too. :Veronica: Really? :Timmy: Yes. :Veronica: Wow, I better pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming. (pinches herself) OW! Okay, go on. :Timmy: If I ever get rejected by Trixie, I can always count on you as my backup girlfriend. And to be honest, I would’ve written the same letter to you too, without all those threats, of course, and more gushing about how pretty you are. :Veronica: That’s so sweet of you, Timmy, thanks! :(Veronica grabs and hugs Timmy and kisses him several times, leaving kiss marks on his face, and he blushes) :Veronica: Come on, let’s go inside and dance. :(As the two starts running inside, the scene is revealed to be taking place inside Timmy’s computer, with Cosmo and Wanda watching) :Cosmo and Wanda: Awwwww… :Cosmo: You two could make a lovely couple. :Wanda: Ditto. :Timmy: You know, I take that comment back about Veronica being crazy. She has a good heart no matter what, when she’s not obsessing over Trixie. :Wanda: Sport, I’m glad you’re starting to see things the other way around. :Timmy: Thanks, guys! :Cosmo: Don’t thank us, Timmy. :Wanda: Thank technology. :(Timmy winks) :Computer: Goodbye. :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Cast * Tara Strong as Timmy * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda/Computer Voice * Grey Griffin as Veronica Gallery Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -2.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -3.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -4.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -5.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -6.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -7.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -8.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -9.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -10.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -11.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -12.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -13.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -14.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -15.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -16.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -17.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -18.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -19.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -20.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -21.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -22.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -23.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -24.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -25.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -26.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -27.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -28.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -29.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -30.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -31.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -32.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -33.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -34.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -35.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -36.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -37.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -38.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -39.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -40.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -41.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -42.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -43.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -44.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -45.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -46.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -47.png Information Stupor Highway (Alternate Ending) -48.png Category:Alternate takes of the old episodes